Nightmares Aren't Always Dreams
by AmberCanFlyy
Summary: She saw her friends die. So why weren't they dead?


**Rated: **_M_**  
>Reason: <strong>_Blood/rape/death. Lots of death.__**  
><strong>_**Author's Note: **_Very dark. I do not apologize. I watched Sweeney Todd (directed by Tim Burton) at least five times before this and was in that kind of mood. Hence _

_the...well, you'll see. You'll see the Sweeney Todd influence. _

_I do want to apologize if you can't understand it. It's very choppy in the flashback scenes and doesn't really flow together beautifully. But that was my intention. _

_So...yyyeaahhh. Enjoy. :) _

Her hand wrapped around the blades; they gleamed with a sinister evil. She grinned and remembered how it was evil that had killed her friends. One by one these silver blades had torn the soft skin at their throats and cut through the vocal cords- every scream ended in a gurgle of silence and blood.

One by one she was forced to watch

them die. Their blood was dried on these blades, caked on her face. With disdain she realized she would need new clothes- they were stained.

She would kill the one who had killed them. She would ENJOY killing the one who had killed them. She was looking forward to feeling his fragile throat beneat these

blades and hearing his agonized cry for mercy. She would relish in the feel of his warm, thick, sticky blood on her hands. She would drink the crimson life from his body. Oh, she couldn't wait to hurt him like he had hurt them.

She knew something inside her had snapped. She knew she was too heartless- she had yet shed a tear for her friends. She craved for the blood of the killer and that was all. Yet, she didn't care. She had watched helplessly as everyone she loved was slowly tortured and stolen away from her. She was going to do whatever she had to do to avenge their deaths. She would hurt the one who had hurt them and anyone who got in her way.

Her heart beat hard against her chest and her breath was short in her throat. She danced and slithered from house to house in the town of Klynx; located on P4X-5921, it was a town hidden by shadows and cold, ruthless murderers lurked behind every door. She entered each house in search of her desired target and each seach failed to produce. Each time she violently murdered the families. They were murderers. They deserved to die.

When the soil was soaked with blood and each tree bled, she burned down the town. The flames engulfed everything. They licked at the sky and it cried with sorrow. She found cover beneath a dead oak tree and slept peacefully throughout the night. Tomorrow she would head to the bright town of Krynn.

_Screams. Gunshots. The sharp cry of an unsheathed sword. _

_The bullet ricocheted and pierced Daniel's shoulder. He fell to the ground with a holler of surprise. Jack yelled. Teal'c ran to him. She ran for cover behind the trees._

_Coward._

_She watched. Her bullets were gone. Emptied into the ground. Poor aim. What was wrong with her? _

_No knife. No back-up weapon. Stolen._

_What was she to do but hide?_

_The gate was shot. Shot again. Shot again._

_Destroyed._

_Daniel couldn't move. Jack ran out of bullets too. _

_No zats. Everything was gone. No way to defend themselves._

_She had to help. How?_

_An arrow landed near Daniel. Too close for comfort. Why wasn't he moving?_

_Surrounded. Now they were surrounded._

_Jack moved to hit a native- slice._

_Cry. Scream. No one heard her._

_She tried to run to him. She couldn't move. Why was no one moving to him?_

_Teal'c yelled- he threw a punch. Hit one of the natives; he fell to the ground._

_Daniel cried out- didn't know what had happened. He couldn't see?_

_She couldn't move._

_Daniel couldn't move. What had happened to Daniel?_

_Teal'c had knocked more natives to the ground. She could see Daniel now. She let out a soft whimper. Blood pooled from his chest. A sword protruded from between his ribs._

_He was alive? _

_A hand pushed her forward. A knife on her throat. The man who had killed Jack told the man to bind her. Don't kill her. She was useful._

_Slow motion. Teal'c was blindsided. Ganged-up on. Ten men. Slice._

_Teal'c!_

_Daniel!_

_Jack!_

She awoke with a violent shudder. A nightmare. She looked around. She called out to them.

They didn't answer.

Not a dream.

Her boots thudded in the wet soil. She needed new clothes. The dried blood made the clothes stick to her. She didn't think about it at the last town- she hadn't been

in her right mind.

Krynn was a bright town with happy families. Children carelessly ran playing in the streets while parents chatted with their neighbors. As she walked through the

streets, they turned to stare at her. She heard their gasps and whispers and the parents quickly ushered their children inside.

They were so judgemental.

They would die.

She felt a sharp pain ride up her spine. Her limbs tingled and she could feel herself lose consciousness.

She woke up when she felt herself being laid down. She couldn't move. She couldn't open her eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt herself being undressed. "So dirty..." she heard a soft voice mutter.

She was being moved again and she was placed beneath what felt like lava on her skin. She felt him scrub her and carass her breasts. He lathered her hair with shampoo, running his hands elaborately through the blonde tresses and down her back. He cupped her butt and pulled her near him.

He was naked.

She tried to scream. She heard a soft moan instead.

"Awake? Good. And it sounds like you're enjoying yourself," he whispered into her ear. He dug his nails into her cheeks and bit her neck. He nibbled on her ear and played with her nipples. She

moaned again. She wanted it to stop. She couldn't cry but she felt imaginary tears streak down her cheek.

He sighed with pleasure and shuddered. He suddenly picked her up and turned off the lava. He placed her on a bed and laid on top of her. He thrust into her and

suddenly she could scream. She screamed until her throat was raw and he kept thrusting harder and faster.

Her nails dug into his back with pain and he cried out. He rolled off of her and lay out-of-breath next to her. She heard him moan and felt him wiggle. She felt his

cum inside of her. She wanted to cry but she was so tired.

She was so turned on.

The man was asleep and she could finally open her eyes. She was in so much pain. Her limbs were heavy.

He was a muscular man with shaggy black hair. His skin was a dark caramel color and it glistened with fresh sweat.

She found new clothes- a black dress that fell to the floor. It completely revealed her body except for the lacy undergarment she wore as underwear. It was strapless and her breasts were pushed up and together, making her look fuller. She tied her hair up in a knot and saw the bites and scratch marks left on her body.

She looked hot.

The marks made her angry. Who was this man? Why had no one stopped him?

She searched the room frantically and found her blades tossed carelessly under the bed. This fuelled her anger.

She snatched them up and pinned the man down. She pressed the blade to his throat and her breath shuttered. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins and she placed a mock

kiss on his cheek. She pressed the blade down farther and he awoke with a start. Blood poured from underneath her hands and his eyes were frantic. He flailed beneath her and she laughed softly as she watched the life slowly drain from his eyes. Blood gurgled from his mouth.

She pulled away when he was near death and watched him flail in agony. She smiled.

Everyone was bad. Everyone deserved to die.

She would kill them all.

_Dead. They were dead._

_The man walked towards her. All eyes were on her. Staring. Judging. Undressing._

_"Beautiful." Cradled her face. Ran his hands through her hair._

_"I hope you die." Choke back tears. Spit on him._

_Kick to the gut._

_She doubled over and blood dripped from her mouth. _

_"Burn in hell," she managed to spit out._

_He pushed her face into Jack's neck. Blood everywhere. In her hair, clothes, mouth._

_"Your friends certainly are." Laughter. _

_She vomited. His blood. Everywhere._

_Her heart felt torn in pieces. Shredded and broken. Tears flooded her face, mixing with the blood._

_Smelled horrible._

_She cried harder and harder. Vomit._

_Crack. Sizzle. Fire._

_Flash of lightening. Unconscious._

_Awaken. Smell of burning flesh. It was hot. So hot. _

_Bodies on fire._

_She screamed. Vomited again. Nothing in her stomach._

_So much blood. _

_Glisten. Shine. Beckon._

_There. The blades that had killed her friends. _

_She picked them up almost as if they were made of crystal and glass. Dropped them as if on fire. _

_So hot._

_Smoke made her head hurt. _

_She picked them up again and ran. She ran and ran._

_No destination in mind. Just ran._

The sound of childrens' screams and parents' cries. The sound of horses' whinnies and the fire's crackle.

She stood on the hill and watched the town burn. She smiled. They deserved to die. Every single one of them.

They were so judgemental. They looked at her as if she was the scum of the earth. They hated her and she returned the feeling.

As the last building burned and the fire died, she took a deep breath. The overwhelming stench of death filled her nostrils and she shivered. Memories.

It smelled so good to her.

As she walked along the dirt path, she heard the unmistakable gallop of horses. Men's voices laughed and sang and she faintly recognized them. They sent a shiver down

her spine.

She gripped her silver blades. She hid behind a tree and took them out. The horses were still a while away.

She examined the blades. Each one was different. Blended into a beautiful mixture of gold and silver, they were beautiful. Roses were carved into the blades and vines curved around the handles. Each was slightly curved at the top in a remarkable crescent shape.

Her favorite was the one most stained red. The one that had done most of the killing. It had small rubies studded throughout.

She's never felt so complete then with them. They were her companions now. Her protections.

Her friends.

The men's voices were closer now and she could almost smell the musk and horses' dung. One of the horses whinnied and came to a sudden stop. "Woah, boy!" One of the men ordered.

She held her breath and peaked around the brush surrounding the tree. There were five of them.

Each clad in a peasant's wardrobe but carrying a knight's amount of weapons. A red color caught her eye and she looked; it was as if the red was teasing her. Her eyes darted to catch it and finally she caught sight of the bloodied sword in one of the men's sheaths.

"What's wrong, you dumb animal? Caught a case of the cowardice? Ha!" A dark-colored man with short shadow hair and a long beard smacked the horse.

She flinched and the horse whinnied. "Quinn, leave it be. Maybe we should stop for a rest," One man suggested. He was incredibly handsome. Light strawberry-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he looked so out of place. Every other man was dark. In fact, everyone she had come in contact with was not this pale and had dark hair and eyes.

"Only the weak need rest. Oh, I forgot! You are human. You are weak." The other three laughed.

Human?

"Whatever then. We will carry on."

"Very good!"

The man called Quinn jumped back on his horse and urged it to go, but it would not budge.

"Stupid horse," he muttered.

She suddenly remembered where she had seen these men.

_They entered the small village of Kuin. Daniel rambled about it looking relatively African-esque. Almost a blend of Muslim culture and African._

_Jack complained._

_Teal'c was stoic and quiet. Searching. Protecting._

_She was slightly listening to Daniel, mostly watching Jack._

_He was so sexy._

_A villager appeared out of nowhere. Greeted them. _

_Meeting. Jack groaned. Not another boring meeting._

_No weapons allowed. They could keep their guns, but that was it._

_Seven men around the table, waiting- the others were dealing with another more pressing matter._

_Talked about alliance. Technology. Nothing we want. They want everything._

_Failed._

_Stood up and said goodbye- this wasn't going to work out. They were too greedy._

_Jack has a bad feeling. Five other men entered the room, said they had finished their duty. _

_Accomplished. Success._

_One had been human- Daniel wanted to talk but he had his eye on her. She blushed when he complimented her and Jack ushered them out. Things do to, people to see, he _

_said._

_Weapons were gone. Jack freaked out. Gun was drawn. _

_Click. Snap. Crack. Shhhhh._

_Their weapons were drawn. All weapons were suddenly displayed and Jack ordered theirs returned. They declined. _

_Decided to leave without. Quickly walked toward the gate._

_They followed. Ordered SG-1 to relinquish their guns. Jack told them to screw themselves in not so nice words._

_Told SG-1 to give them to give them their 'gate address._

_Fuck no._

_They wanted her._

_FUCK! no._

_They grabbed her._

_NO!_

_Shot fired._

_Chaos ensued._

These were the men that were in the room. These were the men that had helped kill her friends.

She stood up in anger. Fury fuelled her actions and rage ran through her veins.

They would not get away.

She hid the blades and decided to play them first.

They turned towards her and stared at her, mouths agape.

She stepped over a bush in her path and swung her hips as she walked toward Quinn.

She brushed her hand over his chest and pressed her breasts close to his chest. "You don't think you might have just a bit of food to spare for a lost woman, would you?"

He didn't answer. He just stared at her chest.

Then, "Maybe for a price." His eyes gleamed with lust.

The human spoke. "You are not from here. You look familiar."

She turned toward him. She danced to him and placed her hand on his butt. She whispered in his ear, "I am not from here. I was sent here to...help you." She breathed in his ear and nibbled on the lobe. He fidgeted.

One of the other men interrupted, "Hey, Beck is correct. This female does look familiar."

"Now, now. Who are we to question the presence of such a gorgeous creature?" Quinn came close to her. She briefly closed her eyes- he smelled like the man who had raped her.

She tensed and said, "Am I but a creature to you men?"

"No, no! Of course not. I am simply saying..."

She forced a laugh. "It is okay. I am a creature such in the way that you can control me any way you'd like." She brushed her hand against his lips.

Her mind flashed back to him. The rape. She felt scared and disgusting but she had to do this.

"Mmmm..." His eyes closed. All eyes were on them.

She quickly pulled out the dagger-blade and sliced his neck, stabbed his heart. The others gasped as he fell to the ground. The dark men came at her- one by one she cut them down. They were slow; they underestimated her. This was her advantage.

She then turned toward Beck.

He stood there, calm, a beautiful smile gracing his face.

This enraged her further.

"You killed my friends and you hace the audacity to just stand there and smile?"

"I did not kill your friends, Samantha." She flinched. How did she know her name?

"I saw you! Don't lie to me. How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you and your friends. In fact, they are not dead."

She pursed her lips and a small hope blossomed in her stomach.

"I saw them die."

He shrugged. "Believe what you want, darling. You saw their throats cut. You saw bodies being burned. But I can tell you, that was not their bodies and they were healed."

All she could think of to say was: "Don't call me darling."

He let out a soft chuckle and she slapped him.

"I am undercover for the Tok'ra. I was sent here to spy on many of the towns and destroy the ones controlled by Baal. I saw you already destroyed two, thanks for that."

"Tok'ra? I don't believe you."

"Your father, Jacob, is here with me. I will take you to him. And I promise that if I do anything suspicious, you may kill me right where we stand."

She didn't know whether or not to trust him.

"You said my friends are alive?"

"Yes. Jacob has them. They have been healed as best as they could be by our healing devices because they were not yet dead when they were retrieved. They are currently

resting up and healing by themselves."

"Why didn't you 'retrieve' me?"

"We needed you down here. You can help us. You are in good condition and..."

"I was raped!" She finally burst out. She fell to the ground and sobbed.

"I thought my friends were dead. I killed so many...so many. I was raped and now you tell me that this could all have been avoided?" She cried. She didn't care. She didn't want to be the strong soldier right now. She was human too and she deserved a breakdown.

"Samantha, I am so sorry. I did not know..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"Bullshit! The Tok'ra never know anything! But you did. You knew what had happened. You didn't tell me! I thought..."

"If it means anything, those people you killed..."

"They were innocent, Beck! Maybe the towns were controlled by Baal but those kids..."

"Samantha, those kids would have grown up to be murderers."

"Who tried to kill us?" She needed answers.

"A very small part of Baal's army. He ordered your team brought to him alive. They got overzealous and when they grabbed you and your friend Jack shot at one of the

men, they attacked. You were saved because Baal has taken a special liking to you."

"Great...Can you take me to them?"

"To whom?"

She sighed.

"The men who tried to kill us."

"Yes..." He looked worried.

"But?" There was always something.

"They are already dead."

They talked most of the night. Beck zatted away the bodies and the horses had long since ran away. They stole the supplies they needed and zatted away what they did not. The ground was soaked in blood.

He gave her his shirt to wear. It fell just barely beneath her butt and he couldn't help but stare.

There was a river nearby and he suggested they take turns washing themselves. She would go first.

He knew this was Jacob's daughter and that it wasn't right, but he was human before Tok'ra and he couldn't resist watching her.

Her blonde hair now fell to her shoulders and her lean body glistened with water. He watched as she pushed her hair back and he saw the scars that marked her.

His heart suddenly ached.

'_You did not know.' _His symbiote, Eshan, murmurmed to him.

'_This could all have been avoided. We could have stayed with her until she woke up and told her everything…'_

'_You know that would not have worked. What has happened to Samantha is a tragedy but we can not change it. We should help her heal. Sitting and dwelling on what we should have done will not help.'_

Eshan had a point, as much as he didn't want to acknowledge it.

He put his head in his hands and soon he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, ready to fight if necessary. He stumbled.

She was so beautiful. Her eyes reminded him of the waters on Earth that he had enjoyed so much. And when she smiled at him just now- how she could smile was a mystery to him- his breath was literally taken away.

His heart thumped hard against his chest and he heard Eshan laugh.

'_You love her.'_

'_I don't know her!'_

'_You are young, you will learn. The heart doesn't follow the rules.'_

He tried to ignore Eshan but knew she was right.

He now knew why Jack had cried out her name while he was being healed. He knew why they were so concerned about her. He knew why he suddenly wanted to murdered the bastard that had raped her and even himself because he had hurt her and was going to hurt her again.

He was in love with her and he over the next week, he was going to send her to hell.

He wish he could take this back.


End file.
